Trollcaloid
by ByakurenBreak
Summary: What would happen if the Vocaloids (and the one UTAU) met the trolls? Well, there was nothing else for them to do, since they're trapped on Alternia. Rated T for language. (Contains Karezi, Gakupo x Eridan, and Miku x Kaito)
1. Aradia & Teto - Yoshiwara Lamento

**Trollcaloid**

* * *

"S0, h0w l0ng are y0u g0ing t0 stay here?"

It had only been a half hour ago since Aradia discovered a girl with red hair styled as twin drills in her hive. She was rather hyper; nibbling on something she called "French bread" and giggled at something Aradia said, even when the Lowblood thought that she didn't say anything funny.

"Ah, I'm not so sure. Last thing I remember was hanging with my fellow Vocaloids, then I end up in this place where everyone has grey skin and horns! It's weird, but I find it highly enjoyable since I met you!"

"I d0n't even kn0w your name, and y0u d0n't even kn0w mine. H0w can y0u be s0 happy like that?" Aradia asked.

The girl giggled, again. "Well, let's change that! I'm Teto Kasane. I may look like I'm about your age in human years, but I'm actually 31. The reason I look younger is because I'm a chimera. In your case, I'm an adult. I enjoy teasing people just to show I care about them since I don't want to show my love the normal way. I can get out of control if not eaten bread for one day!And I love singing. My friends are Vocaloids, but sadly, I'm only a Utauloid. There's barely any difference, I don't think, but my friends still love and accept me for who I am!"

Aradia shook her head. This girl was nuts! But who was she to argue? It seemed like she was telling the truth. "Well then. I sh0uld intr0duce myself. I am Aradia Megid0. Like the others on this planet, Alternia, I am a tr0ll. I'm c0nsidered a peasant because of my bl00d color, ab0ut as red as your hair."

Teto facepalmed. "Why are people so judgemental? Blood color shouldn't matter on who you should really be. I say, you look smarter than an actual peasant."

"Anyway, I'm 6 sweeps, which sh0uld be alm0st y0ur age, like... 15?"

"Yep, but like I said, I'm 31."

"Right. S0, y0u can sing?"

"Of course I can! That's why I love doing it so much! What, do you want to hear me sing? I hate to brag, but I'm probably the most loved UTAU ever!"

Aradia gulped. She knew that it wasn't a good time, since she had to meet the other trolls for a meeting, but she was curious about Teto's singing. Karkat could wait.

"I w0uld enj0y hearing it."

Teto jumped up for joy. "YIPPEE! Okay, so this song is called 'Yoshiwara Lamento'. I think you'll love it!"

The familiar notes of a mandolin rang through Teto's ears. She took a deep breath and powerful notes came from her mouth.

* * *

**"Tonight, Edo is once more**

**Wrapped in a veil of profound darkness**

**Drawing a line of red as I face a mirror**

**In order to receive, in order to satisfy**

**I used to desire and long for**

**A glittering orange flower**

* * *

_**Before I knew it, I've become an indigo flower**_

_**But still, I don't come cheap**_

_**At first, I had wanted**_

_**To blossom only for one person**_

_**But...**_

_**Fate stole away my freedom**_

_**And so, the wheels**_

_**Continued to turn**_

* * *

**Even if it's just a false love,**

**Can you embrace me?**

**Right now, rain falls on Yoshiwara**

**A sad feeling trembling through**

**Please, sir, if possible,**

**Will you be willing to buy me?**

**In the flock of blooming umbrellas**

**I am drenched, I am rain."**

* * *

Aradia was amazed. The story was sad, but Teto's voice... She never heard anything like it.

"That... That was beautiful, Tet0."

"Teehee, thank you very much! I'm glad you liked it! Hey, do you mind if I stay here until I find out a way to get back to the Vocaloids? They must be getting worried, you know, because their precious UTAU friend is missing? I don't have anywhere else to go!"

Aradia smiled. Maybe this girl wasn't so bad. But where were the other Vocaloids?


	2. Tavros & Iroha - Rera

Tavros was exhausted. He just got back home after him and Gamzee sharing some sick rhymes, and he had to wheel away as fast as he could from Vriska, who had called out Tavros's name. But when he opened the door, he saw Tinkerbull staring, mesmerized at a girl with orange hair. She wore a pink, black and red jumpsuit, and a red hat that looked similar to Nepeta's hat. She had a picture of a white cat head on her belt.

Who was this girl and why was she in Tavros's hive? She did seem very weird, not exactly human. She was singing like nobody's business.

* * *

**Why are the drifting clouds **

**Playing a song of sadness **

**I can neither run away **

**Nor can I return **

**What I can believe in is the sun and **

**The guidance of the wind**

**An Kamuiru Peka Rera Ikesampa **

**I'm starting to walk **

**Leaving my body to the wind **

**On an endless path**

**An Kamuiru Peka Rera Ikesampa **

**Taking steps on the earth **

**With trails dissolving into sparkles **

**Far, far away!**

* * *

Tinkerbull made a gleeful noise when the girl finished. "Nya~, thank you very much. Rera was hard to work on, but I practiced over and over until I finally got it right!"

Now it seemed like the best time to ask. He wished Rufioh luck before speaking.

"uHH, eXCUSE ME, bUT, uHH, WHO ARE YOU?"

The girl jumped in surprise. "Nyaa! Hey, you've got some nerve to scare me like that! The real question is, who are YOU?" she growled. Tavros was frightened.

"i'M SORRY! uHH, i AM tAVROS nITRAM. i LIVE HERE."

After hearing it, the girl calmed down. "Hehe, that's cool. I am Iroha Nekomura."

"iROHA, HUH? sO, WHAT ARE YOU HERE FOR?"

Iroha placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I am what people like to call a Vocaloid. Back at home, I have friends who are Vocaloids too. But when I woke up this morning, I somehow wound up here! Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, I sing. And I love cats."

Oh boy, Nepeta would LOVE this girl.

Tavros sat down to think. He remembered Aradia talking about someone like Iroha staying at her place. What was her name again…?

"uH, LIKE tETO?" he guessed. The kitty girl made a huge grin.

"Teto is here? Oh, that's awesome, nya! Maybe if we find everyone else, we'll be able to go back home!" Iroha jumped for joy, her orange ponytail bouncing up and down.

"uH, DOES THIS MEAN WE, uH, GO ON AN ADVENTURE TO FIND THE REST OF THE VOCALOIDS?" Tavros asked. He did truly want to meet the rest of them.

Iroha shrugged. "Maybe we will, but let's stay here while we still can. I want to know more about this place. By the way, I never got to ask what species you are."

Tavros smiled. "oH, i'M A TROLL. tHAT'S WHAT WE'RE CALLED. i'LL ALSO NEED TO KNOW MORE ABOUT YOU GUYS. mAYBE YOU'LL ENJOY fLARPING."

Iroha giggled. This was beginning of a beautiful friendship, she imagined.

Meanwhile, there was some commotion going on at Sollux's house…


	3. Sollux, Rin & Len - It's my Road-Roller

"Leeeeen, why did you eat the last orange?"

"There wasn't any food left, Rin!"

"So you had to eat the orange I was saving so that I don't die of starvation?"

"I'm like your brother, sis. You want me to die of starvation first?"

"You die in practically every song you sing in!"

"Well, it's not always MY fault."

Sollux sighed. Just what he needed – two distractions from concentrating on his new game that he had gotten the other day. He knew that he was in trouble when he saw the blonde twins sleeping next to each other in his hive. They weren't that bad – there was two of them. But their bickering did get on his nerves.

"Ugh, will you two 2hut up already? II'm 2o clo2e to fiinii2iing thii2 game and your whiiniing iisn't helping!" Sollux groaned.

Rin and Len looked at each other. Gaming was important to all of them, so it was understandable.

"Sorry about that, Sollux." Rin apologized. Len shook his head. "It's just that – no offense – troll food just wouldn't do it for us."

"Gue22 you're right, but 2tiill."

After a few minutes, Sollux completed the game. "Two ea2y." He then turned to find the mirror images humming to themselves.

Right. He forgot. They were Vocaloids. They were programmed to sing.

"2ay, do you mind iif you 2iing 2omethiing for me? II want to know what you 2ound like. Ju2t out of curiio2iity."

The twin's eyes sparkled and their smiles gleamed. "We'd thought you'd never ask!"

In a matter of two seconds, Rin and Len slipped on headphones and music began playing.

* * *

**Yellow FAT road roller!**

**Yellow FAT road roller!**

**Yellow FAT road roller!**

**Yellow FAT road roller!**

**Yellow FAT road roller!**

**Yellow FAT road roller!**

**To darling you who bought us from Crypton corp-house**

**I'm going with our proud, beloved car, so be ready to welcome us**

**Everything that's a bother, we'll out-break them with this girl**

**Move it, Hey yo, we're going to plunge in?**

**Dose that house got a garage right?**

**Everybody in Crypton, Thank you for raising us up 'til now**

**Now the time has come for us to leave out of the nest and we're on to our journey**

**With our ROAD ROLLER!**

* * *

Sollux was astonished – he knew that these two could sing, but not THIS good. "II KNEW IIT! You guy2 are awe2ome."

A noise signaled that he had gotten a new message on Trollian.

* * *

adiosToreador began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

TA: what ii2 iit, TV?

AT: uHH, i NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING.

TA: 2hoot.

AT: dO YOU HAPPEN TO HAVE ANY, uHH, VOCALOIDS AT YOUR HIVE?

TA: II do, actually. Riin and Len.

AT: oKAY. bECAUSE iROHA AND tETO ARE HERE TOO. lET THEM KNOW THAT, OKAY?

TA: You got iit.

adiosToreador ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

* * *

"Great new2 guy2. More of your 2iingiing 2peciie2 ha2 been found." Sollux reported to the twins. "But we have to fiind everyone el2e first. Untiil then, you guy2 wanna play a couple round2 of '2uper 2ma2h Troll2?'"

Rin and Len nodded in unison. Rin then shouted "I call troll Mario!"

"Hey, no fair, sis!"

"You took the last orange!"


	4. Karkat & Meiko - Change Me

Karkat had to admit, he liked the feel of the cool breeze on his face, especially when he was depressed. But it still wouldn't take the mental image of Terezi and Dave together out of his mind.

"STUPID FUCKING STRIDER." Karkat mumbled. "TAKING MY CLOSEST FRIENDS AWAY." He knew that there was no one around, but no. He will NOT cry. He won't. He won't. he wo-

"You havin' relationship problems too, eh, buddy?"

Karkat immediately jumped to his feet. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF!"

As soon as he said it, a woman jumped in front of him. She had short brown hair, a bright red outfit, and her teeth had somewhat of a sparkle in it.

"Hey. I'm Meiko. Meiko Sakine. What seems to be the problem?"

Karkat furrowed his brow. "WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I TELL YOU MY PROBLEMS? YOU WERE THE ONE THAT WAS SPYING ON ME."

"Spying? Oh no, I just got here." Meiko took a sip of sake. "So yeah, I have a teal friend back home. She's pretty popular. Then there was another one of my friends, blue guy. He had quite a crush on tealie. But how would he win her heart?"

"I HONESTLY DON'T GIVE A SHIT…"

Meiko laughed. "Well, he sang for her. Yup, they've been together ever since that day. So, that's my advice for winning YOUR tealie's heart."

Karkat looked like he was about to explode. "THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY I AM SINGING TO HER!"

"Aww, what's the matter? You can't sing? No worries! That's what Vocaloids are for. I can sing!"

"THANKS BUT NO THANKS. I DON'T THINK TEREZI WOULD LIKE IT." But before Karkat could protest anymore, Meiko began singing.

* * *

**A strong power,**

**pushing on my back.**

**The fast-changing scenery.**

**I don't know anything**

**and everything**

**And I wonder why…**

**Aptly saying,**

**I'm alone, hey?**

**Looking at those passing by,**

**in a cycle.**

**I wish that someone would**

**save me.**

**Please…**

**I can't say it well but…**

**I've already**

**stopped my train of thoughts.**

**FREEZE.**

**Travelling alone on a unknown road,**

**that's unavoidable.**

**If I feel a little, however**

**I can surely see it.**

**This is the first time I was born.**

**Scared, I faced this field.**

**Now,**

**let's step out!**

* * *

"ALRIGHT, STOP, STOP, I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH."

Meiko looked a little hurt. "You don't like it? But Change Me is one of my best songs!"

"IT'S NOT THAT. YOU'RE GOOD. BUT STRIDER IS A COOLKID. I'M JUST A TROLL HANGING OUT WITH A SINGING ANIME CHARACTER. THAT WON'T BE ENOUGH TO GET TEREZI BACK."

The sake drinker giggled. "Don't worry – she'll come around. But you should write a song to her, have someone else sing it or something."

"NO, I'LL DO IT. IF STRIDER FOUND IT, HE WOULD CLAIM MY WORK AS HIS OWN, SING IT TO TEREZI AND SHE'LL BE ALL OVER HIM." Karkat sighed. "I'LL GET TO WORK RIGHT AWAY. BUT FIRST, I HEARD FROM ARADIA, TAVROS AND SOLLUX THAT MORE VOCALOIDS ARE AT THEIR HIVES."

"Hey, I don't need to worry about that right now. Right now, I'm going to help you with writing the song for operation: steal Terezi's heart! LET'S GOOOOO!"

_SHE'S SO FUCKING ENERGETIC… _Karkat thought. _WILL THIS EVEN WORK OUT?_


	5. Nepeta & Ryuto - Gacha Power!

What a crazy day. First, Nepeta hears about Vocaloids all over Alternia. Now, she found one, in her own cave, staring at her shipping wall!

It was a boy, this time. He was about Nepeta's size, had bright green hair, his outfit was all green, and he was holding a green microphone with dinosaur eyes on it.

He was so CUTE!

"So much couples on this wall! Eww, cooties!" The boy remarked, still looking at the wall.

Nepeta hissed. How dare him, making fun of her ships like that! Before she was about to pounce, the boy spoke again. "But whoever drew these is a really good artist.

What? Someone actually liked her simple doodles on her wall?

":33 *ac thinks that now that there are Vocaloids around, more ships are pawsible!" Nepeta purred. The boy turned around. "So that's what they're called. Ships, huh? So you drew these? You must be couple crazy!"

":33 and you must be a Vocaloid."

The boy giggled. "Right you are, miss! Now that you have showed me your talent, I'll show you mine!"

* * *

**gacha ****gacha ****gacha ****gacha ****gacha**

**gacha ****gacha ****gacha ****gacha ****gacha **

**gacha ****gacha ****gacha ****gacha ****gacha**

**gacha ****gacha ****gacha ****gacha ****gacha **

**gacha ****gacha ****gacha ****gacha ****gacha**

**gacha ****gacha ****gacha ****gacha ****power!**

**Jump out! Start running! No one can stop it**

**Our power explodes now!**

**We'll just gather things that are fun to do**

**And even adults can't beat us!**

**If we can't beat them, should we join them? Should we suck up to them?**

**Why you all lower your eyes?**

**We should live just to do what we wanna do**

**Adults are too complex!**

**Let's be a wind! Let's have a dream!**

**Let's fly in the big blue sky!**

**Anyone can do it, definitely!**

**Cry out now! **

**yaja****！****yaja****！****yaja****！****yaja****！****yaja****！**

**yaja****！****yaja****！****yaja****！****yaja****！****yaja****！**

**I don't wanna do what I don't wanna do**

**yaja****！****yaja****！****yaja****！****yaja****！****yaja****！**

* * *

Nepeta clapped her hands. ":33 * ac applauds at the amazing and adorable singing! That was purrfect!"

Ryuto nervously scratched his head. "Gee, you…you really think so, miss?"

":33 of course! Oh, and I should introduce myself. I'm Nepeta! Can you teach me how to sing like that?"

"Only if you teach me how to draw like that! I need something to do before everyone else of the Vocaloids are found."

Nepeta was excited. She was happy to have a new friend to draw and spend time with. Just wait until Equius got to see this!

* * *

arsenicCatnip [AC] opened memo

AC: :33 great news guys, another vocaloid has been found! Now we just need to find the others! The ships are coming! 33333!

centaursTesticle [CT] joined memo

CT: D – that's great, but can someone get this one out of here? He keeps asking me where the ice cream is.

AC: :33 you're going to have to wait until EVERYONE is introduced in this fanfic!

ByakurenBreak [BB] joined memo

BB: Sorry, Equius. Hehe!

CT: D - fiddlesticks.


	6. Kanaya & Gumi - Life Reset Button

"Ach! Ow! Dammit! Ugh, this hurts! Why are you doing this?"

"I've Never Done This To A Vocaloid Before. Be Patient, I Am Almost Finished."

"Hey, no! Stop that right now!" Gumi flinched as Kanaya tightened a corset onto the dress that the Virgo made Gumi wear. "Tell me again WHY you decided to make me into your personal mannequin when I told you SPECIFICALLY that I SING?"

"Gumi, I'm A Troll That Makes Many Clothing Possibilities For Anyone. I Must Do This For You. There, I'm Done."

"It's about time!" Gumi growled, and began picking at the straps. The dress was a bright orange, had a green corset and came with a blue necklace. "Now, get this stupid thing off me!"

Kanaya shook her head. "I Cannot Possibly Do That. You Must Get Used To The Dress Before You Take It Off. Besides, You Look Like A Masterpiece."

"The Vocaloids will go completely crazy with laughter when they see me like this! How humiliating!" Gumi groaned. Kanaya placed a finger on Gumi's lips.

"Green With Envy, My Dear. That's What They Will Be."

Gumi stuck out her tongue. "I highly doubt it. You owe me big time, Kanaya."

"Yes, I Think That The Corset May Have Been A Bit Much." Kanaya confessed. Gumi rolled her eyes. "Oh, really. You think? You just realized that?!"

"Look, If You Wish To Pass The Time To Get Used To The Dress, Why Don't You Sing?"

"Hmph. Gladly."

* * *

**When I woke up, the Life Reset Button**

**Fell out before me**

**Feeling akin to dizziness**

**I really wanted to start a new game**

**Cats and dogs came out**

**Tomorrow is a lovely day to see**

**An unparalleled prodigy**

**Rotted away in her second year of middle school**

**This life isn't good enough**

**How many hundreds of years have I lived until now?**

**Once I was a prisoner in Never Land**

**Charged with the harshest life sentence**

**Kaiba-sensei on the verge of a breakdown**

**Scratching and picking at her arms**

**But no matter what, I can try again**

**With the Life Reset Button**

* * *

Gumi liked to dance while singing. As she did some of her signature moves, it caused a tiny tear on her dress, and getting it a bit dirty. "Gumi! Your Dress Is Ruined!" Kanaya cried.

"Who the hell even cares? NOT ME. Now, get it off, and DON'T even THINK about making me a new dress. I don't need to be fancy."

"Well, Fine Then. What A Kill Joy. So, What Brings You Alternia, Gumi?" Kanaya asked. Gumi shrugged. "I don't even know. Last thing I remember was waking up by your house…"

"Hive."

"Whatever. Then the next thing I know, you're practically squeezing my organs out."

"Do Vocaloids Even Have Organs?" Kanaya asked.

"We do, and blood, and bones. Honestly, are you that dense?" Gumi sarcastically retorted.

Kanaya sighed. It was going to be a long day. "I Don't Try To Be."

Gumi just turned away. "Wherever everyone is, they'd better be found quick. I'm getting really sick of all of this shenanigans."

"You And Me Both."


	7. Miku & Terezi - Romeo and Cinderella

What was Karkat thinking? He had the wrong idea about Dave. Terezi had never felt like this. Earlier, she had met a girl with teal twin tails nearby her hive. They became close right away – they talked about their friends, their favorite colors, and... Relationships.

"K4RKL3S YOU 1D1OT. YOU H4V3 NO 1D34 HOW 1 F33L 4BOUT YOU."

"Let me guess. You and this Karkat guy are kind of falling out over a friendship?" Miku asked, placing a hand on Terezi's shoulder.

"Y34H, TH4TS R1GHT. H3 DO3SN'T UND3RST4ND TH4T H3'S TH3 TROLL 1 C4R3 4BOUT TH3 MOST." Terezi sighed.

Miku had to think for a moment. "Well, what if he cares about you the exact same way? From what I understand, if he's jealous of Dave, I bet he loves you just as much. Let me tell you about my boyfriend back home. He's a Vocaloid, like me. I hate to brag, but I'm pretty popular. I'm surrounded by admirers, but I only had eyes for him. He definitely won my heart by singing to me that one day."

"S1NG?"

"That's what Vocaloids are built for. We sing. What, do you want to hear it?"

"GO 4H34D. YOUR S1NG1NG MUST B3 WH4T M4K3S YOU POPUL4R."

* * *

**Please don't let my romance become like Juliet in a tragedy**

**Take me out of here in your arms...**

**That's what I'm feeling like**

**Goodnight, dad and mom**

**at least you should enjoy your dreams**

**it's high time adults went to bed**

**enchanting choking caramel**

**I cross my naked legs shyly**

**How farther we'll go tonight?**

**Don't bite me, go easy**

**I don't like bitter things yet**

**It's because of mom's cakes I'd always been eating**

**If something is unknown,**

**you may well be curious about that**

**show me everything**

**Only you'll see my...**

**I've been longing just like Cinderella**

**I'll run away with nothing but my uniform**

**may the magic stop the time**

**before the villains bother us**

**I want to run away just like Juliet**

**but don't call me with that name**

**yes we're to be bound**

**or it would be too boring**

**Hey, you're going to live with me?**

* * *

"NO WOND3R WHY TH4T BOY L1K3D YOU. BUT WH4T'S 3V3N L1K4BL3 4BOUT M3?" Terezi asked, looking down shyly.

"Terezi, come on. You're unique, funny, kind, sweet, adorable, and tons of fun to be with. You've got friends all around you. Miles and miles of friends."

Terezi sighed. She didn't know what to believe. Was it true or not? Suddenly, she heard a guitar strumming in the background, but then it stopped.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT, I CAN'T DO THIS! AUGH, MEIKO MUST BE FUCKING INSANE, THINKING I HAVE THE ABILITY TO WRITE A SHITTY SONG FOR A CUTE TROLL I HAVE FLUSHED FEELINGS FOR. SHE'D NEVER LIKE IT! STRIIIIDEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!"

Miku leaned over and whispered in Terezi's ear. "Boys can be SO dense sometimes, but they can be adorable as fuck when they want to be."

Terezi giggled. "H3'S DO1NG TH4T… FOR M3? OH WOW, 1 JUST… TH4T'S SO SW33T."

"So, wanna talk to him or wait until he's done writing the song?"

"M3H, FUCK 1T. 1'M W41T1NG. L3TS S33 WH4T H3 C4N DO."


	8. Vriska and Lapis - Daydream Flight

"Ok8y, ok8y, I get it. 'Leave Tavros alone.' Will you get off my head now?" Vriska griped. The tiny girl on her head giggled. "I'm not sure if you can be trusted yet. Give me a minute, and I'll think about it."

"Lapis, I swear to god. If you don't get off me, I'll m8ke sure that you don't see your precious Vocaloids again!"

"Ah, ah, ah… what did I say about being a bully? You are not very nice." Lapis sighed, shaking her finger at the Scorpio.

Vriska growled. "Just get off me, already! 8ut if you want my honest opinion, I don't give a crap a8out 8eing a good person. 8eing good just m8kes you weak. Hey, watch my horns!"

"Yipes, you're as sour as I imagined! I'll get of now, only if you say the magic word…"

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?"

"That's better." Lapis hopped off and landed next to the keyboard.

Aoki Lapis had been a pain ever since she was found by Vriska's lusus. In a series of unfortunate events, the spider girl saved the fairy before she had been eaten. Lapis had been grateful at first, but then she found out everything. Her savior was the reason for Terezi's blindness and Tavros being a cripple. Lapis figured that if Vriska was going to be a pesky little brat towards her fellow trolls, Lapis would be a pesky little brat towards Vriska. That would teach her a lesson.

… sooner or later.

"Listen, I belong to a race of fairies capable of transform the music into power! My voice is said to have the power to give life when I sing. If my voice is said to do that, then I should sing for the sake of you being more gentle!" Lapis warned.

Vriska smirked. "Do your worst, Lapis."

* * *

**Sleepless night, I think of you**

**So we can meet in a dream again**

**Meaning of relating in this world**

**I was looking for it, at the end of the universe**

**I touched your hand...**

**{Fly into daydream}**

**Place where nobody knows**

**I take you there, into pure white time**

**Wish melted in the night sky, I swam there**

**Piece of shooting star shines and splits**

**Over the thoughts**

**Turn into eternal wind**

**Yes, now, beyond the time**

* * *

"…Hahahahahahahaha! That didn't do anything to change me! A simple voice? Please, that's just pathetic!" Vriska howled with laughter. Lapis smiled.

"Oh, but of course. It's only a backstory. Every Vocaloid has had a made up story or theory about themselves. Some of us have been thought to come from the famous song series, _The Story of Evil. _Some of us are unknown."

"8ackstory? Ha! That sounds 8oring! 8oring, 8oring, 8oring, 8oring, 8oring, 8oring, 8oring, 8ooooooooring! How lame. 8ut, I'm curious. What is the Story of Evil? Just that title seems interesting."

Lapis crossed her arms. "Do you honestly, truly want to talk about that particular subject? It is quite a sad story, if you must know."

Vriska tapped the girl on the Paraiba Tourmaline on her head. "Just do it."

"Oh, alright. If you say so. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Rin…"


	9. Equius and Kaito - Cantarella

"D – For the last time, Kaito, there is no ice cream around here. Please stop asking."

Kaito sighed. This sucked, being stranded on an alien planet where there was, in fact, no ice cream in sight. To make things worse, he had to get stuck with Equius, a troll who was seriously creepy, and seemed very judgmental towards the other trolls for one reason and one reason only. Their blood color.

A troll that was blood racist? Not cool. Not cool at all.

"I really hope I can find the others soon so that I can get out of here. But it's a good thing that we found Teto, Iroha, Rin, Len, Meiko, Ryuto, Gumi, Miku and Lapis. We need to find three more and we can go back home." Kaito spoke to himself.

"D – Yet your species is STRONGLY interesting. I had never heard of something that was only built to sing."

Kaito smirked. "That's not what you said earlier. Remember, you said the thought of me being so – called, preposterous?"

"D – Do you know how hard it is to believe something you have never heard of before?" Equius began to sweat.

Kaito groaned. There he goes again. Another reason why Kaito was not a big fan of this troll. He knew it couldn't be helped, but still. It's disgusting.

"You want to believe me?"

"D - Well, I will need proof that you do sing."

Kaito stared blankly at Equius. Was this guy serious? He might as well - there was nothing better to do.

* * *

**Staring back at you,**

**Staring back at me,**

**Locked inside our own closed off world.**

**Acting oblivious,**

**but yet we both pretend**

**our intoxication will be sensed.**

**As time passes by,**

**I fell that my heart,**

**Must keep hidden**

**So I may approach (you).**

**I heave a sigh,**

**because around you,**

**I feel far from myself.**

**In an ordinary feeling of love, my heart pounds,**

**And I,**

**Will set up my trap for you.**

**Even though I'm eagerly after you,**

**I won't**

**leave fingerprints behind.**

* * *

"There. Are you convinced? Because I don't think I'll want to be doing any more favors of you... wait... favors rhyme with flavors, and ice cream has a lot of flavors... Hey Equius, do you have any ice cream around here?"

"D - I told you already that i do not have any-"

"Well I noticed you have a lot of milk around here. Ice cream does have milk in it. Do you think we can make ice cream?"

"D - How does one just make ice cream out of the b100 like that?"

Kaito had a sly look on his face and pulled out a transportable ice cream maker.

"D - Alright, now this is just getting more ridiculous as usual. How did you manage to bring that with you?"

"You don't want to know. Now get off that lazy ass of yours and let's make some ice cream! I even brought special flavorings too! So, there's chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, mint, coconut, peanut butter, cookies 'n' cream, raspberry ripple, banana, orange sherbet…."

Equius groaned. _D – Don't tell me that there are unlimited flavors of this ice cream, _he thought.


	10. Gamzee and Rion - Pokkan Color

"YeAh, I DoN'T MoThErFuCkInG GeT It, EvEn tHoUgH YoU ExPlAiNeD It iT AbOuT A MiLlIoN MiRaCuLoUs tImEs aLrEaDy." Gamzee mused.

The young girl that was none other than Tone Rion sighed. "I am a Vocaloid. What, have you not heard of us?"

"NaH, yOu gUyS ArE LiKe eVeRyWhErE On tHe mEtEoR, bRo. I KnOw tHaT FoR SuRe. BuT WhAt i aM CoNfUsEd aBoUt iS ThAt yOu'rE FrOm tHe mOtHeRfUcKiNg fUtUrE?"

"Correct. I was born in the year 2095, to be exact."

"WoW, mAn. MiRaClEs. HoNk."

Rion had an uneasy feeling at the pit of her stomach. What was with this guy and honking? Rion knew that Gamzee was similar to a clown, but he was seriously obsessed. On another note, he obviously didn't know how to clean up after himself. There were also Faygo bottles as far as the eye could see, a horn pile in the middle of the room, juggling pins sprawled all over the floor, and oh my god, what was that green glowing stuff? Rion didn't want to touch it. She didn't even want to know what would happen if this guy went insane. Just being in this room with this stoner – like alien gave Rion the creeps.

"Oh, I KnOw wHaT YoU'Re tHiNkInG, rIoN, mY SiStEr. I Am nOt tHe tYpE Of gUy wHo wOuLd jUsT MoThErFuCkInG KiLl pEoPlE On tHe sPoT, eSpEcIaLlY NoT YoU. wE JuSt mEt, AfTeR AlL." Gamzee assured the Vocaloid. She was still unsure, but hey, maybe this guy could be trusted.

…maybe.

"RiOn, SiS, yOu sHoUlD MoThErFuCkInG SiNg fOr mE, bEcAuSe I wOuLd lOvE To hEaR It."

"Really? Are…are you sure about that?"

"RiOn, PlEaSe. Do i lOoK UnSuRe tO YoU? cOmE On, JuSt dO It. PlEaSe, FoR Me?"

"Hm, I don't really know about tha – OKAY!"

* * *

**Pon Pon Pon Pokkan kan kan kan**

**Pokkan kan kan kan pokkan kan kan**

**Pokkan kan kan kan pokkan kan kan**

**Pokkan pokkan pokkan pokkan pokkan**

**Born onto a white planet, we feel warm and buoyant.**

**Hanging a green moon up in the bright red sky,**

**once we have thawed the deep blue sea,**

**the sky becomes pitch black, the night arrives,**

**and our rainbow-colored friends assemble.**

**When you, in a ripened pink, and I, sparkling in a yellow hue,**

**are born onto this blue planet, we feel so warm and buoyant.**

**Lightly, buoyantly, we are born,**

**but then we're chastised and have to part.**

**Let us, all of the friends here, sing as much as we want.**

**Lightly, buoyantly, we come out,**

**but then we're chastised and have to leave.**

**Let us, no matter when or where, dance as much as we want.**

* * *

Gamzee was completely speechless."MiRaClEs..." he mumbled, after a few minutes.

Rion was glad that Gamzee liked her singing. But she was still worried. That green glowing stuff sure seemed important. What would happen if all of it was gone?

Oooh, she was getting that uneasy feeling again. The other Vocaloids had better find her soon. She couldn't wait to go home where she knew she was safe.

"HoNk."

"Eeeeek!"


	11. Eridan and Gakupo - Dancing Samurai

Eridan only knew Gakupo for a short time, but there was some kind of special connection. They both had purple hair, some sort of awesome fighting skills and (yet he hated to say it) they both had problems with their quadrants.

"I don't understand why no one likes me that much. I'm lucky to have my fans, but with girls like Miku and Luka, I just don't seem to catch their eye." Gakupo sighed. "I try being nice to Luka, but whenever I try to get to know her and become her friend, she only responds with 'Go Google it.'"

"Yeah, I knoww howw you feel. My friends – wwell, I guess I can't say that, considering I havve no friends. Anywway, Sollux and Feferi, they barely givve me a chance at anythin. Fef is alwways hangin out wwith Sol, and I attempt to be friendly towwards them. But, as alwways, I get fuckin ignored." Eridan rambled.

"No friends? As in, no one at all?" Gakupo asked, looking worried. "Wow, what bastards."

"It shouldn't matter. I wwas a loner evver since I wwas small."

Gakupo clenched his fist and sighed. "I'll be your friend, Eridan."

"Wwhat? Are you serious?"

"Look at my face, dude. I am being serious. Here, I'll teach you the ways of the Samurai."

"…samurai…"

"You will be stronger and braver than before. In return, I want to know how to make a trollian account." Gakupo continued. "Let's begin our training."

* * *

**Samurai! (Go kill yourself, scum!)**

**Dancing in the night, on this floor **

**Sorry, but I'll have to cut down anyone who can't keep the rhythm **

**Dancing in the night, in these times **

**I'm gonna start a fight - Viva Samurai! (Hyaa!)**

**There are those who rule from the top **

**And those who squirm at the bottom **

**I'm neither of those **

**I just keep on dancing **

**If you're born as a man in our little Japan **

**Don't stop until you rule the land **

**Let nothing hold you back**

**Dancing in the night, no matter what the beat **

**If I can't keep the rhythm I'll cut myself open **

**Dancing in all the night, in these times **

**I'm gonna kick up a storm **

**Dancing Samurai! (Hyaa!)**

* * *

The two warriors worked hard. Anything was possible for this inseparable pair, except for the fact that Gakupo wasn't a sea dweller. So Eridan decided to stay on land to be with the closest friend he ever had.

Gakupo even got his own computer and trollian account. However, whenever other people tried to talk to him…

cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling dancingSamurai [DS]

CC: )(i t)(ere! Are you new )(ere? I'm Feferi.

DS: Ah, yes, you must be that Fef girl my friend keeps talking about. Yeah, don't talk to me.

CC: w)(at? Boat…boat why?

DS: I wish to only talk to Eridan on here.

CC: -ERIDAN?!

DS: I'm the only friend he has, you know.

CC: w)(at do you mean?

DS: BEGONE, TRAITOR! Just leave us alone!

dancingSamurai [DS] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]


	12. Feferi and Luka - Just Be Friends

Feferi stared blankly on the screen. Who was this "dancingSamurai", and why did he only talk to Eridan, of all people? She swam up to the surface to find a girl with pink hair, looking at her cell phone.

"Any luck yet, Luka?" Feferi asked. Luka looked up. "Well, Teto, Iroha, Rin, Len, Meiko, Ryuto, Gumi, Miku, Lapis, Kaito and Rion have been found. But I cn'ty get in touch with Gakupo for some reason."

"W)(ale, I t)(ink I found )(im, but )(e refuses to talk to me. Or anyone else, apparently. -Except -Eridan, t)(at is...Now t)(at I t)(ink about it, -Eridan )(asn't been talking to me eit)(er!"

"Eridan? As in another troll?"

"Yes."

Luka scowled and stomped her foot. "Ugh! Why Eridan and not us? We're like Gakupo's family, and he betrays us! That's it, I am finding him, and I will figure out what he is up to! Feferi, you should come too. Aren't you worried about Eridan as well?"

"OF COURS-E! )(e's one of my B-EST-EST fronds! I )(ave every rig)(t to be worried!"

"Let's go then. We gotta know what's going on."

* * *

**Just Be Friends**

**All we gotta do is Just Be Friends.**

**It's time to say goodbye, Just Be Friends.**

**All we gotta do is Just Be Friends.**

**Just Be Friends, Just Be Friends.**

**Early morning yesterday it finally occurred to me.**

**Just like a puzzle where I had placed every single piece.**

**And now I don't know what to do-**

**Now that I see what we're both moving to-**

**Is this the point in time where we both prayed and hoped we'd be?**

**Somehow I knew that from the deepest reaches of my heart.**

**The hardest choice would be the choice that tears us both apart.**

**And now I know I can't ignore-**

**All the feelings that I've felt before-**

**I wonder why I never tried to tell you from the start?**

**Here in the world of ours that's slowly falling all around us**

**We're trying to move on, but it's the best we can do.**

**Our happiness fading- And smiles evading-**

**The truth within the lies.**

**Now all I hear are screams between us**

**resounding and bouncing the echoes throughout my mind.**

**Nothing is left, nothing remains at the end of the line.**

**At the end of our chain, we've both run out of time.**

**So was it fate that brought us together**

**only to remind us that love's not forever?**

**I said, 'You know, that's how it goes.'**

'**That's just the way that life is.'**

**So no regrets, baby, don't fret.**

**You know I hate to see you cry.**

* * *

Luka kicked the door open to a hive nearby the shore. Both Eridan and Gakupo were inside.

"Hey you! Why do you ignore us?!" Luka demanded.

Gakupo turned around to face Luka, his scowl forming into a smirk.

"Why don't YOU go Google it?" Gakupo snapped. "Leave us alone, since the two of us always were in the first place."

"W)(at are you saying? -Eridan, you are never alone!" Feferi screamed. Eridan narrowed his eyes. "Oh really. Explain howw that is."

"You )(ave so many friends, you IDIOT!"

"Wwhat friends?"

"W)(at do you mean by t)(at?!"

Eridan turned away. "Just get out, Fef. I don't need you, or anyone else."

Gakupo placed a hand on Eridan's shoulder. "That's right. I'm sorry, Luka. But I am not abandoning a friend who needs me."

Gakupo shut the door, leaving Luka in tears.


	13. Everyone

"Alright my fellow Vocaloids and Trolls, we ned to have a meeting!" Luka shouted, clapping her hands. "Let's start off with a big thank you to the Trolls for letting us stay with them while we found everyone."

After a huge round of applause, Luka continued. "However, we have a new problem on our hands. Gakupo and Eridan are isolating themselves from us. Without Gakupo, we can't go home."

Teto raised her hand. "I don't understand why he's doing this."

Ryuto nodded. "Yeah, what's going on?"

"It's a little hard to explain, but it's something about being Eridan's only friend."

"Hii2 only friiend? Doe2 he even need one at all? II don't thiink he de2erve2 one." Sollux remarked.

Terezi growled. "SOLLUX, TH3R3 1S NO N33D TO B3 RUD3! TH1S 1S 4 S3R1OUS S1TU4T1ON."

"Thank you, Terezi." Luka said. "Miku, you have something to say on this situation?"

Miku stood up. "I hate to offend anyone, but both you and Sollux seem to be at fault here."

Sollux sighed. "Why ii2 iit that II'm alway2 gettiing blamed around here?!"

Rin lightly smacked him on the back of his head. "Sollux, you were a bit of a bully to poor Eridan, as Luka was to Gakupo."

Luka bowed her head. Rin was right – she had been harsh to her fellow Vocaloid. "I can't deny it, it's true. But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is getting him back. We need a plan. How do we convince the both of them that they are needed?"

Gumi thought and thought. She had to do something, since Gakupo was like her older brother. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head.

"I'll talk to him. I have an idea."

* * *

Before Gumi was ready to enter Gakupo and Eridan's hideout, she had to keep one thought on her mind to make her seem convincing.

_Dead puppy, dead puppy, dead puppy, dead puppy… *sniff* Okay, I think I'm ready._

"Big brother?" Gumi whimpered as she slightly opened the door. A tear slid down her cheek.

Eridan scowled at her, but his expression softened when he saw the solemn look on her face. "Gakupo, you knoww her?"

"Gumi? Is something the matter?" Gakupo asked, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Gumi broke down. She immediately hugged Gakupo, crying. "I…I want to go home!"

"Gumi…" Gakupo was shocked. Eridan was shocked when Gumi suddenly ran over to him and began to hug him. "I miss home! Please, I…I…" The carrot lover sobbed, being unable to say another word. Eridan sighed and hugged Gumi back.

"Homesickness… that's wwhat's going on, isn't it?"

"Eridan, Gakupo, listen to me! Kanaya's been using corsets on me! I'm scared! I need to get away from her! I want to go home, where I'm safe from all of that! Think about the fans, Gakupo! Think about your family!" Gumi pleaded.

Gakupo turned to Eridan. "I'm so sorry, my friend. It looks like I can't stay any longer."

Eridan nodded. "I understand. But wwhere does that leavve me?"

"Eridan, I have trollian. I should be able to connect with you whenever I please."

"And that'2 not all, ED." Sollux stepped in.

"Sol? Wwhat are you…?"

"ED, you are 2tupiid, pathetiic, and a lo2er. But that doe2n't mean we don't care. We all care about you."

The other trolls caught up with Sollux.

"Y0u are 0ur friend."

"dON'T GET SO DOWN ON YOURSELF, uH, eRIDAN,"

"WE NEED YOU, FUCKASS."

":33 *ac purrs and nuzzles up to the sea dweller's leg!"

"Eridan, Have You Not Considered Our Feelings?"

"YOU 4R3 SUCH 4N 1D1OT! WHY WOULD YOU TH1NK TH4T YOU'R3 4LON3?"

"Don't 8e so dramatic."

"D - You are e%ceptional, highb100d."

"YoU ArE A MoThErFuCkInG MiRaClE, hOnK."

"GROUP )(UG, -EV-ERYON-E!"

* * *

An hour later, all the Vocaloids were reunited. They all stood in a circle, holding hands. The other Trolls stood in awe as the Vocaloids spoke in unison.

**Our voice is a machine. We do not have feelings. **

**However, we can sing by putting feelings by getting love from you. **

**We put love and sing.**

**We are Vocaloid.**

**(Teto, Fukkerita)**

**I love you always. I received a kiss from you.  
I cannot forget this precious memory of mine.  
If dorayaki cannot become my main diet,  
I'll just have to overwrite it my way.**

**(Iroha, Destruction)**

**Destroy it now  
A world such as this  
This shameless you who won't die  
You always use me  
Fuck off  
Nobody can go against me**

**(Rin and Len, Trick and Treat)**

**But they are only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations**  
**When you take the blindfold off, there's no more pleasant creations**  
**You will see that your hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels**  
**You've already given up, don't take it back, it's a deal**

**(Meiko, Repulsve Food Eater Conchita)**

******I'll eat up everything, everything that's in the world  
Until I feel that the emptiness inside me is gone  
The poison shining a sleek deadly blue  
Is the very best spice for a main course dish  
********Eating up all of every single thing to the bone********  
If it doesn't satisfy me, then I'll bite into plates  
If it's a delicious meal, then my tongue is blissful  
But wait until I decide at the end of the supper**

**(Ryuto, Boku wa Gachapoid)**

**I'm Gacha, Gacha, Gacha**

**Gachapoid**

**I'm Gacha, Gacha, Gacha**

**Gachapoid ****Gachapoid**

**Yes, if you have a dream**

**You can do anything ****And there's no one inside me.**

**(Gumi, Poker Face)**

**That way, this way, the devil's over here  
You're playing right into my hands, I want you  
One pair? Two pair? No, is it a full house?  
'Cause it was exposed**

**(Miku, Tell Your World)**

**These things I want to tell you**

**The things I want to reach you**

**May they join a line**

**That they may reach you, so far away from me**

**These words I want to tell you**

**And this song that I want you to hear**

**They join together with other, ordinary things**

**Connecting us all together**

**No matter where we may be**

**(Lapis, Kemuri ni Make!)**

**Make It to take gale (Hayate) Shura Kubigari (Shurashushushu)**  
**Xun (Advance) clause than the wind**  
**Worried about Sozoro and goes around**  
**Luo Luo rocking rocking rocking from**  
**Even surrounded by Shura Zhu hand liquor (Shurashushushu)**  
**You threw gently smiled**  
**The trump card that concealed**  
**Hand and this hand that**  
**Were scattered in waited in bloom**

**(Kaito, Wake Up Call)**

**I wasn't tired anymore, though my body was heavy**

**I couldn't go back to sleep as that tone got louder**

**Walking toward where that voice came from**

**That had gone beyond the land of dreams**

**(Rion, Thousand Regrets)**

**Still, still**  
**It is also a time to this era**  
**Still, I want to know**  
**Thousand Regrets wandering beyond the time**

**(Gakupo, The Mad Hatter)**

**Has your crying calmed down a bit? I am the only ally you have  
Let's tell riddles, let's play! You are sure to forget the passage of time  
Oh my! Have you eaten too much tart? It's the completion of our sin  
You can't go back now, prepare yourself. You'll be hunted down by the card soldiers**

**(Luka, Corruption Garden)**

**Decadent flowers, bloody memories  
As if they would go round and round forever  
Lamentation of flowers, graven miseries  
Silence that will never return**

And with that, all of the Vocaloids disappeared.


End file.
